


Merry Klancemas and a Happy Nunvill

by jedimasterkat



Series: Klance Holiday Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Coran is the real mvp, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feelings come out in the open, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Hunk is a blessing too, I'm shook by my own writing lol, Keith draws Lance's name and is !!??!, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Pidge ships it, Secret Santa, Someone protect Hunk, Suggestive candy cane action to be exact, This was self indulgent I just really wanted this, everyone has fun and no one gets hurt and theres lots of smiles okay, klance, klancemas, klancemas 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9027427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterkat/pseuds/jedimasterkat
Summary: A series of Holiday/Christmas shorts in which Keith draws Lance's name for Secret Santa, Pidge hangs up mistletoes, Lance has too much power with a candy cane, and a New Year's kiss ends in new beginnings. Also known as: The Holiday Klance scenarios I desperately needed to happen, from me, to you.





	1. Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> These actually go in order somehow, and it literally turned into an actual Holiday series. I'll post them as new chapters as I finish with them so make sure you subscribe if you want to read all of them! I had fun with them and I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to everyone! 
> 
> Tumblr: jedimasterkatwrites  
> Twitter: @jedimasterkat7

“Fuck, what am I supposed to do for Lance?” Keith ran his hand down as face as he paced back and forth in his room.

Lance had the great idea of doing a sort of secret Santa gift exchange on the ship, which was a great idea until Keith opened up his tiny slip of paper to see the one name he dreaded drawing. It wasn’t that Keith didn’t want to get Lance anything, because he did, he really did. It’s just that Keith didn’t think he could get something good enough for Lance, something that would make his eyes light up like the stars were in them. The red paladin plopped down onto his bed, running through everything him and Lance had ever talked about. They had gotten on better terms the past few weeks, and Keith could feel himself spiraling further into Lance. Sitting in the window had become a thing for them ever since the Thanksgiving night, and this was where Keith’s thoughts were now. The blue paladin mostly spoke of his family and Cuba, and Keith had never been to a beach but visiting Veradero beach was one of the first things on his to-do list if they made it back to Earth one day. Hell, Keith would take Lance back there right now if he could, just to see the smile light up his face.

_Wait a sec…_

Keith flung himself up from the bed, running out the door and down the hallway to find Coran. He popped his head into the kitchen, only to find Hunk instead of the bright orange head of the Altean.

“Hey Hunk, have you seen Coran?” The yellow paladin glanced up from the food he was cutting, obviously surprised at Keith’s sudden entrance.

“Oh, hey Keith. Last I saw he was on the bridge with Allura.” Keith barely let Hunk finish his sentence before he waved a goodbye and headed back down the hallway. Sure enough, there Coran was, tapping at a screen and mumbling to himself on the bridge. Keith approached quickly, focused on his task.

“Coran, is there any peaceful planet nearby that has anything like a beach? Like somewhere with sand or where people swim in the water?” The Altean whipped around as soon as he spoke, startled at the sudden intrusion.

“Oh, Keith. I wasn’t expecting to see you in here at this time. A beach you say? I’ve heard Lance speak of them only a couple times. Hmm, there is one place that reminds me of what he said, however. It was a planet known best for it’s relaxation. Many Alteans visited for a break every once in awhile, King Alfor and Allura included. Let’s see how far we are from it.”Coran pulled up the starmap projection, locating the planet quickly and checking to see that it was untouched from Zarkon. “I’m not sure if everything’s still in business but it might work, depending on what you’re planning.” Coran eyed him suspiciously before glancing back to the projection of the beach planet.

“Oh, it’s for Lance. I want to take him to the beach for his secret santa gift. I drew his name, so… yea.” Keith knew Coran was pretty perceptive and he didn’t want him knowing just how important it was to him. Then again, Keith was trying to get them to stop on a planet for a beach trip so it wasn’t very secretive information either. Coran startled Keith as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“This will be wonderful! I’ll let the princess know we’ll be making a pit stop and make sure Shiro knows not to schedule any training as well. We’ll take care of business on Qrut tomorrow and wormhole the next day to Xeebta, the paradise of the fifth quadrant of the Urdin sector of the universe!” Coran released Keith and continued to babble on about grilled prog daeli and the raltin juice, things which Keith was sure he wouldn’t want a taste of.

* * *

“Christmas isn’t technically for another week but Keith must give his gift now because it’s one that has a time limit on it.” Shiro’s voice rang out in the room, and Pidge and Hunk turned to look at Keith immediately.

“Ooh, going all out, huh Keith? May I ask why?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows in his direction and Keith did his best to ignore. He was too focused on making this perfect to worry about what others were implying.

“So I’ll go get Lance now right? And bring him here?” Hunk looked between Shiro and Keith questioningly, and they both nodded in response. The yellow paladin was only gone for a few minutes before a whining Lance was drug into the room.

“What are we wearing, Hunk? Is this some sort of weird training exercise?” Coran had lent them some Altean swimwear, which consisted of something similar to swimshorts and an odd top piece that was a sort of wetsuit material long sleeve with flowy pieces of sheer fabric on the sides and the arms. Keith planned on ditching it as soon as they got to the beach, but he wore it now out of thanks for Coran’s help. Keith walked up to Lance, who tugged on the hem of the shorts.

“Here, I’ve got to blindfold you. It’s a surprise.” Keith held up the black strip of fabric in his hand and went to tie it around Lance’s eyes.

“Kinky.” Keith could hear the smirk in Lance’s tone. Shiro shot him a disapproving look as Pidge snickered at the comment.

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith tried to hide his surprise at Lance’s suggestiveness, but he was beyond thankful that Lance couldn’t see his face at this point, especially with how close he was standing to him. “Okay, trust me on this and let me lead you.” Keith grabbed Lance’s arm and led him out of the ship. Luckily, they’d been able to land fairly close to the beach area. No natives seemed to be in the area, but there also weren’t any Galra, which meant that everything so far was going perfect, something the paladin’s weren’t used to.

Keith had scoped out a place earlier to untied the blindfold. He had angled Lance facing outward on some rocks overlooking the beach. It’s almost the same as the ones he’d seen in pictures back on Earth, but the sand is an odd mixture of pink and purple that reminded him of the the sunset. Keith removed the blindfold nervously, and he tried to hide the shaking in his hands from Lance. The blue paladin squinted for a moment before fully opening his eyes and focusing on the scene.

“Ta-da. Merry Christmas… or whatever.” Keith glanced at him from the side. Lance’s mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. Keith was sure this was the longest Lance had gone without speaking. “Okay yea I know it was a stupid idea, it’s pretty different from your beach I’m sure but--”

“Keith shut up. This is amazing.” Lance turned and grabbed Keith shoulders, making it hard for Keith to avoid Lance’s penetrating gaze.

“Oh…” Keith wasn’t sure what to say now, and having to look right at Lance was overwhelming him. He didn’t want Lance to know that he was ecstatic that Lance loved it. He didn’t want Lance to know that all Keith wanted was to make Lance smile like this.

“It’s almost exactly the same. A few things are off of course, but I almost feel like I’m at home. All that’s missing now are the snacks and the sound other people.” Lance hadn’t let go of Keith, but Keith shrugged out of his grasp to pick up the bag he had set on the ground.

“Well, in this bag is an attempt at garlic knots, courtesy of mostly Hunk, and the others should be here soon.” At this revelation, Lance swung his arms around Keith. Lance’s arms squeezed around Keith’s upper body, trapping his arms and forcing his head over Lance’s shoulder slightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you this is the best gift I could’ve gotten. Keith, you’re best okay, I swore I’d never say that, but you, my dude, are the best.” Keith mumbled a flustered thanks into Lance’s shoulder, taking advantage of the moment to relax slightly into Lance’s embrace despite the awkward position. Keith was about to move his arms to wrap them around Lance when a cough interrupted them.

“Are you guys gonna stand there like oblivious idiots forever or are we gonna have some fun!?” Pdige’s voice was reminiscent of an alarm clock, loud and unexpected. Lance lept back quickly, freeing Keith’s arms. Keith quickly turned around to hide his face and grab the bag he had dropped while Lance turned to Pidge, rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a soft laugh.

“Let’s get this party started!” Hunk barreled through the silence that had settled between the three. Pidge shrugged and followed while eying the red and blue paladin’s suspiciously. Lance and Keith’s eyes found each other, and they shared an understanding in just one look. Lance’s eyes were shining, and Keith genuinely smiled because he had made this happen. He was the reason Lance was so elated right now. He had given Lance the impossible. Lance’s grin widened at Keith’s smile.

“¡Vamos a la playa!” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, shouting in Spanish excitedly, and all but dragged him after Pidge and Hunk to the water as Allura, Shiro, and Coran approached from behind them. Keith didn’t even stop Lance from plunging him into the water, because Lance’s happiness and his first family vacation day was easily the best present Keith could’ve received.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge hangs up a mistletoe. Hunk facilitates her scheming. Shiro doesn't stop any of this from happening, and Lance ends up needing redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to avocadodraws/avocadolovesthespacegays because I wouldn't have written this had I not been reminded that mistletoes exist. This also coincides with Klancemas week day 1! Enjoy!
> 
> Please subscribe if you want to make sure you get the rest of this series! At least 2 more prompts to go! 
> 
> tumblr: jedimasterkatwrites  
> twitter: @jedimasterkat7

The halls of the castle ship were dark and silent as a certain green paladin crept around each and every corner. You could almost say not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, if it wasn’t for the tiny pitter-patter of the castle mice following the two paladins.

“Pidge, I don’t know about this, are you sure it’ll be fine?” Hunk tapped his fingers together nervously in front of his face as he followed his fellow, mischievous paladin to the main hall.

“It’s gonna be great, just wait and see, my friend. Now give me a lift, this is the perfect spot.” The yellow paladin bent down just enough so Pidge could hoist herself onto his back. After a moment, Pidge gave the signal that she was finished.

“You don’t think they’ll notice, right?” Hunk carefully set the small paladin down before glancing around and then looking up at the ceiling to admire Pidge’s handiwork.

“Pft, they’re too busy noticing each other nowadays to notice one added detail to the room. Trust me.” Pidge grinned, and Hunk nodded down at her as they began to walk out of the room.

After creeping back into their bedrooms, the hallway was once again silent. And this time, not one creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

* * *

 

 

After the Thanksgiving feast, the paladins all insisted that Christmas be put in top priority, behind their paladin duties of course. Even Keith was looking forward to another Earth holiday celebration, after all, him and Lance had started becoming a lot closer after the last holiday. With the secret Santa gift-giving behind him, Keith had nothing to worry about except for helping out with the Christmas feast. 

The red paladin wasn’t exactly sure what day it was, but he knew it must be at least a week until December 25th on Earth. The others secret santa gifts had been set out underneath the attempt at a Christmas tree, and Hunk and Coran had already started gathering more ingredients for the meal.  _ I wonder who Lance got for Secret Santa. I’m surprised he’s been able to keep it a secret this long with how excited he sounded last- _

“Hey Keith! Earth to Keith!” Lance’s voice cut clear through Keith’s thoughts and the dark-haired boy brought his fists down slowly, shaking out his fingers and arms as he turned his back to their homemade punching bag. Lance had been standing just behind him, with his hands on his hips and an annoyed look gracing his face. 

“Sorry Lance. I wasn’t paying attention.” Keith lifted the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe off the thin sheen of sweat that had accumulated during his training session. When he brought his shirt down, he saw Lance spin around quickly as he coughed into his arm.

“Whatever. Just come back to the main room with me, Allura was calling a meeting and they sent me to get you.” Lance cleared his throat again and started walking forward and Keith took a few long strides to catch up to him.

“Is something wrong?” Keith glanced to his side at Lance’s face. His lips were pulled tight and his eyes were slanted down to the ground. At his questioning, the blue paladin hesitated before flicking his eyes to Keith’s.

“I think everything’s fine, the meeting’s just about Christmas. Nothing to worry about except food.” Lance let out a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Keith tilted his head towards him as they continued their walk down the hallway.

“I was talking about you, not the meeting. You seem… weirder than usual.” Lance side-eyed Keith again and scrunched his face. Keith held his arms up in defense.

“I’m not weird.” The darker-skinned boy stuck his tongue out, and then his face softened. “Nothing’s really wrong though. This is kinda making me miss my family more than usual. I’m just remembering holiday’s spent with them and… nevermind. Sorry, I don’t wanna go off and start talking about them forever.” Lance smiled softly and glanced back down.

“No no, I want you to talk about it. I really don’t mind, I have you guys now. I don’t have to think about what I never had anymore.” Keith brushed his hand against Lance’s arm and returned a smile. The blue paladin perked up again at his words, and Keith listened diligently until they reached the main room.

The door slid open to reveal the rest of the team standing around the couch. Pidge’s face popped over the side as soon as they heard the noise. Hunk went still and turned his head slowly to meet Lance’s eyes. Shiro blew out a breath that broke the silence. Allura’s face brightened and Coran put a hand on her arm before she was able to move. 

“Uhhh why’s everyone looking at us like that?” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and whispered in his ear. “You’re seeing this right?” Keith nodded and brought his other arm behind his back, resting his fingers on his dagger.

“It seems you have stepped under what is called the mistletoe. A particular tradition in Earth’s Christmas celebration it seems.” Coran says this matter-of-factly. Allura nods vigorously.

Keith and Lance glance at each other questioningly, and then look up. Sure enough, there was a dark green plant hanging from the ceiling right above them.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck- _

_ “ _ Alright, who's genius idea was this cause I know Allura and Coran didn’t come up with this.” Lance let go of Keith’s arms to throw his hands up towards the mistletoe accusingly, as if the mistletoe had put itself there. Keith relaxed his body and brought his hands back in front of him, staying silent through Lance’s outburst. 

“Pidge has told me all about the tradition. You must get to snogging at once before you get bad luck! If Voltron is at risk from the bad luck, then there is no other option.” Allura clapped her hands together excitedly and Lance shot daggers at Pidge, who smiled slyly.

“Snog away you two, or I’ll put an electric barrier around you and won’t let you out until you do.” Pidge’s shit-eating grin grew even wider. Shiro shook his head and Hunk sidestepped away from the green paladin. Lance pouted his lips and huffed out a breath, an obvious blush staining his cheeks and ears. Keith, still silent, was looking up slightly at the blue paladin.  _ Why’s he gotta pout his lips like that dammit. I’m trying to have self control here and he goes and does that. Fuck this, I’m not getting stuck here all day cause Lance is a whiny baby who has lost his Christmas spirit. Besides, it’s the perfect opportunity to do what I’ve wanted to do anyways and blame it on the mistletoe. _

“Pidge. That isn’t even a real mistletoe, this so doesn’t-” Lance’s words were cut off the second Keith reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling his face forward so their lips met. Keith slipped his eyes closed as Lance’s widened. 

It was over as fast as it started. One second his lips were touching Lance’s warm and soft ones, and the next they were cold. His head was swimming and he could feel his face heat up as he spun around on his feet and headed back out the main room. The sounds of the other paladin’s cheering reached his ears as he glanced back to see Lance is touching his lips in a daze and his still wide eyes staring after him. The sliding door closed once again.

Keith booked it down the hallway to his room. He blew out the breath he had been holding as he entered his room quickly, leaning back against the wall and putting his face in his hands. Keith slid down the wall, landed on his ass unceremoniously and let out a soft laugh as he went over what had just happened over and over.  _ I can’t believe I just fucking kissed Lance. _

 

* * *

 

**** Keith’s back disappeared down the hallway as Lance regained conscious thoughts. He quickly brought his hand down from his lips, swinging it in the rest of the team’s direction.

“I-I-I can’t believe you guys just… you made me…. AGH YOU KNOW!?” Lance ran his hands through his hair and began pacing as he struggled to find the words. Keith’s lips continued to be at the forefront of his thoughts. 

“Dude, Keith’s got balls. That went way better than how I thought it would.” Pidge cackled as she fell back on the couch, wiping at her eyes.

“I honestly wasn’t expecting that from him. Although he is known for his impulsiveness.” Shiro sat against the back of the couch pensively as Allura grabbed his arm, smiling widely. 

“I just want it to be on record that this wasn’t my idea. Sure, I helped Pidge get up there, but I didn’t come up with it.” Hunk waved his arms towards the flustered Lance, who glared at him with a look of betrayal. Lance paused, scanning the team with a disapproving look.

“All of you are dead to me.” The blue paladin turned to walk out the doors.

“Lighten up, my lad. We’ll make sure there’s plenty more hung up so you’ll get more opportunities to redeem yourself.” Lance’s face heated up again at Coran’s words and the doors slid shut behind him.  _ I need a cold shower. And to secretly thank Pidge. No wait, Pidge is the devil in disguise what are you saying Lance. _

Lance swung his arms as he fast walked down the hallway to his room. He glanced at Keith’s door as he walked by, and remembered the feeling of his hands scrunched up in his shirt as he pulled Lance down to-

_ Okay!! Okay you win, brain. I would definitely like more Keith for Christmas. _


	3. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk makes candy canes. Keith spends a little too long watching Lance eat said candy cane. Lance notices, and takes advantage of Keith's fixation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very suggestive. If you're not comfortable reading about how suggestive a candy cane can be, I would suggest skipping this chapter.
> 
> Other than that, I had fun writing this and I can't believe this happened. Someone stop me.
> 
> Again, if you want to read all of this holiday series, please subscribe! There's still one more to go in this series, and a holiday AU chapter as well! 
> 
> tumblr: jedimasterkatwrites  
> twitter: @jedimasterkat7

It was one of those days in between Christmas and New Years where you don’t really know what you’re doing. They had dealt with Galran attacks on some planets two days in a row, so some down time to decide what to do for Earth’s New Year was much needed for the paladins. After an initial decision was made, Keith retreated to the commons room, and that is where he stayed, laying on the couch flipping through an alien magazine in silence. Said silence was interrupted as the door slid open and Lance’s voice hit Keith’s ears.

“Hey Keith, you- Oh you are in here!” Lance slid onto the couch, lifting Keith’s legs to scoot underneath them so that Keith’s legs were then resting on Lance’s thighs. 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith looked over the magazine at Lance, who looked back at him with a playful smile. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Can’t a guy just hang out with his friend on a day off? Or bring him a green candy cane that kinda tastes like minty root beer?” Lance wiggled the attempt at the candy in front of him, and Keith reached up to grab it, bringing it to his nose and smelling. It did smell minty, and although it was a little thicker than normal ones, looking more like a thin popsicle than,  it seemed like a pretty solid attempt.

“It’s not gonna kill me, right?” Lance shook his head as he brought his own candy cane, sticking it in his mouth. 

“It’s almost as good as the real thing considering all the weird flavors they do make.” Lance managed to get a sentence out through the candy cane, so Keith broke off a piece of his and set it on his tongue.

“Hunk made them?” Keith swirled the piece around in his mouth, marveling at the fact that it really did taste like minty root beer.

“Yep! Pretty good, huh?” Keith nodded and broke another piece off, leaving it to melt in his mouth as he brought his magazine back up. Before looking back at the page, Keith made the grave mistake of looking at Lance, who was busy licking the end of the candy cane with his tongue. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Lance's wet lips. Keith tensed as Lance’s tongue flicked out and slowly made it’s way up to the tip of the candy cane before Lance sealed his mouth around the end once again.  _ Not now, brain. Please don’t do this now.  _

“Something wrong?” Lance must’ve seen the panicked look on Keith’s face, and Keith coughed as he met Lance’s concerned eyes. 

“Nope, just thinking.” Keith feigned innocence. Lance squinted at him accusingly.

“Thinking ‘bout what?” Lance shifted a tad closer, with Keith’s rear-end flush against the side of his leg.

“Uh… just the candy canes. Pretty neat.” Keith looked back at his magazine, trying to ignore Lance's gaze. Lance shrugged after a moment, and stuck the candy cane back in his mouth. Keith tried not to look, he really did, but between Lance tapping on his shins and the betrayal from his humanly urges, he failed. He moved his gaze slightly above the top of the magazine, focusing on Lance’s mouth and the candy cane once again. Lance was repeating the same motion as before, this time pushing and pulling the length of the candy cane in and out of his mouth. Keith sucked in a breath at the inappropriate thoughts that bombarded his mind, and he almost missed the moment when Lance glanced over to him. This time, Lance said nothing, and continued his assault on the candy cane. When Lance deliberately sucked down the length of the candy cane again, pulling it out with a popping noise, Keith knew Lance was doing it on purpose. Lance glanced at him again, smirking at the obvious flustered look on Keith’s face.  _ Oh, he’s not getting away with this one. Two can play at this game. _

Keith grabbed the rest of his candy cane and popped it into his mouth. He mimicked Lance’s movements as he looked at his magazine, despite his embarrassment.  _ Lance better be watching, this is war.  _

Once Keith was sure Lance’s eyes were on him, or at least aware of him, he used the opportunity to push his candy cane into his mouth as far as he could. Slowly, he began to pull the candy cane back out, taking care to obviously swirl his tongue around it. When he reached the tip, he kept his teeth lightly on it, swirling his tongue once more. He closed his lips around the candy cane, and pulled it from his lips with a pop, just as Lance had, and left a deliberate trail of his saliva dripping down the length of the candy for added effect. Keith glanced back up at Lance with half-lidded eyes. Lance stared back, open-mouthed and eyes so wide Keith could see the whites of them clearly. 

“What, something wrong?” Keith innocently popped the candy can back into his mouth as Lance sputtered for something to say. Unfortunately, a different voice entered the conversation.

“Honestly everything about what just happened was wrong. Here’s more if you want them. And… I’m not sure what you guys are trying to do here, but please don’t do it on the couch.” Hunk set a bag of more candy canes on the other side of Lance as he awkwardly excused himself from the room just as soon as he had arrived. Lance and Keith’s eyes met before they quickly removed themselves from each other’s personal space, kicking away from each other on the couch.

“Uh, I gotta go. Do some training. That’s what I’m doing.” Keith stood up and quickly turned away from Lance, well aware that his voice was erratic and his pants did nothing to hide his obvious arousal.  _ Think of something else Keith, like the space goo or Iverson or anything besides Lance. _

“Yea yea, I’ve gotta, um, clean up Blue a little, yea that.” Keith attempted to ignore Lance’s raspy voice as he took long strides out the door. “See ya around.” Lance’s last attempt at conversation hit his ears and Keith waved a bit as the doors slid closed behind him. He uncomfortably stomped down the hallway, seeking out a long, cold shower.  _ Damn Lance and his stupid candy canes. I swear if he keeps the rest of them I will shove them- Nope, never mind. I’m gonna stop myself right there. _

If Keith was paying attention he might’ve heard the water running from the room down the hall from his, from someone who needed the cold shower just as much as he had.

* * *

 

The group found themselves in the pod room later that day, going over some of the peace treaty plans for upcoming stops. Keith and Lance stood next to each other, both with their arms crossed over their chests. Lance was uncharacteristically silent.

“So, how were the candy canes you guys? Did you-” Hunk’s question was cut off by the frantic voices of the red and blue paladin.

“Fine!” Lance and Keith’s eyes met as they spoke in unison. Everyone else turned from the map to look at them suspiciously.

“They were great, Hunk. Uh, really reminded me of the holidays. Yep. That’s what it-they… um, all of them reminded me of.” Lance laughed nervously, placing his hand onto Hunks upper arm to convey some sort of appreciation for his friend. Keith slid his hand down his face, uncaring of the looks they were getting. 

“From what Hunk was saying it sounded like you two really had a bon-” Shiro coughed, and his hand clapped over Pidge’s mouth quickly. It was painfully aware that Hunk had run his mouth to those who weren’t there to witness the silent teasing that had gone on between Keith and Lance. 

“Let’s just get back to the treaties. We can talk about holidays on our down time.” Shiro removed his hand from Pidge’s face, who then turned to deliver a knowing grin to the red and blue paladins. Lance and Keith looked at each other once again, silently conveying their shared embarrassment.  _ Bonding moment, huh? Wonder if Lance will remember this one.  _


	4. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance reflect on New Year's kisses and their own feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now this is the last holiday ficlet in this series! I hope you like it, I really really loved writing this one. I think this one turned out to be my favorite tbh. It's also dedicated to SD107 for a Secret Santa!
> 
> There's still one more holiday piece coming, so do not fret! It's an AU though, and taking me a little longer! I can't wait to share it with you guys in the next week or so! 
> 
> If you wanna interact with me on the social media, there's my twitter and tumblr. I post my fics on there and would love to chat with you guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter: @jedimasterkat7  
> tumblr: jedimasterkatwrites

In accordance with the holiday season that had swept through the castle ship, the New Year was no different. They feasted, they drank, they celebrated as best as they could. It really didn’t matter that it was another year on Earth considering that they were light years away, but nonetheless they celebrated, and afterwards, Keith and Lance found themselves headed back to their window instead of bed like the rest of the crew. They sat close to each other, comfortable with the silence. Both of them were staring out the window, wondering what if? What if they were on Earth? What if this had never happened and they were celebrating the new year like every other human? Keith wasn’t sure how he felt about that. After all, he lived in his shack in the desert. It would have paled in comparison to how they’d celebrated here.

“Have you ever had a New Year’s kiss?” Lance’s voice broke the silence that had settled between the two as they leaned against one another in their window. Keith lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder, shifting his eyes from the stars to Lance.

“Nope. A girl at the garrison asked me once. The look on her face when I turned her down almost made me change my mind. Almost.” Lance laughed a little, making Keith smile wider.

“Keith Kogane, certified heart breaker.” Keith huffed out a breath and shoved against Lance at that statement. “Why didn’t you change your mind? Most people would kill for a New Year’s kiss.” The blue paladin looked pensively at Keith now, a rare seriousness painted across his face. Keith had two options here. He could be completely honest, or he could leave out a detail. Did he want to be honest? Yes. Was he scared to be questioned further? Hell yes. Was he going to do it anyways? You betcha.

“I was interested in someone else. And I’m not one for kissing random people. Or anyone, really.” Keith slowly shrank in on himself, aware of the wide eyes Lance had glued on him.  _ Shit shit shit I said too much.  _ After a moment, Lance shifted a little away from him so he could look at Keith better.

“I never knew that there was someone else.” Keith threw his hand over his eyes.  _ It’s you, idiot. It’s always been you. You and your stupid, obnoxious rivalry. _ “I mean, you did kiss me last week soooo... what category does that fall under? Not that it has to, it was just Pidge messing around anyways so I guess like a, blackmail category or something, or-” Keith had moved his fingers and was peeking at Lance through them as he rambled on. After a moment of listening, he moved his hand from his face to cover Lance’s mouth. The other boy went cross-eyed as he glanced down to the hand covering the bottom half of his face.

“I didn’t kiss you just because of the stupid mistletoe. I told you... I don’t kiss people if I don’t want to.” Keith avoided meeting Lance’s eyes as he pulled his hand away, feeling a blush creep onto his own face. He saw Lance move to rub the back of his neck as he replied.

“Oh, uh cool cool cool. Yea, that’s um, that’s cool. I mean more than cool.” Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eyes. They stared at each other despite the obvious awkwardness rolling off of both of them. “So uh, do you want a New Year’s kiss? If you want, it’s just a suggestion since you’ve never had one… and, uh… yea. Cause I wanted to, too.” Keith’s eyes flicked down to Lance’s lips quickly, and Lance took this as a yes, which is exactly what it was.

Lance moved in slowly, and Keith slightly lifted himself so they could meet on the same level. Their noses were almost touching, and their breaths fanned across each others faces for a moment as they hesitated. Breaking away from Lance’s deep blue eyes, Keith used the proximity to study the light freckles that fanned across Lance’s nose and onto his cheeks, which only added fuel to the longtime attraction Keith had felt towards Lance. His heart sped up, the sound reverberating in his ears as he looked back into Lance’s eyes and felt every hair on his skin stand up. Lance smiled, and brought his hand up, placing it lightly on the side of Keith’s face. The warmth of his hand made Keith’s eyes flutter closed as he relaxed, and Lance used his thumb to lift Keith’s chin a bit more, closing his own eyes and bringing their mouths together as their noses brushed past each other.

Neither of them moved at first, and the kiss resembled their brief one under the mistletoe. Their lips were oddly placed, and Keith moved slightly so that they fit together better. Lance took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, parting Keith’s lips slightly with his. Lance’s lips were soft, warm, and if the glow of the sun sinking down into the horizon on a warm summer day had a taste Keith was sure this was it. The hand that Lance had been leaning on moved up to caress the other side of Keith’s face, and Keith realized his own hands were still placed awkwardly between them. Keith reached for Lance’s shoulders with his hands, and their bodies were brought closer together. Lance’s fingers moved into Keith’s hair, and both of them grew more deliberate in the movement of their lips. The need for air became too much, and Lance’s fingers on his scalp only served to add to the dizzying effects of oxygen loss. Keith pulled away quickly, although he was reluctant. The cool air ran past his parted lips as his chest heaved. He could hear Lance suck in a breath as well, and he dropped his hands from the top of Keith’s head to his back as he pulled him in closer. Keith brought his own arms around Lance’s waist, trying to force his own heart to calm down. He could feel the rapid beat of Lance’s heart as they embraced, and he didn’t feel so bad about his at that fact.

“Happy New Year, Keith.” Lance spoke first, still obviously out of breath. Keith’s smile faltered after a moment, although Lance couldn’t see it, he felt the blue paladin shift as if he knew Keith was starting to feel anxious.

“Lance… what are we doing?” Keith whispered close to Lance’s ear. His insecurities began to enter his mind, eating away at the happiness. The feeling that he often associated with being forced from a good foster home, or the feeling when he found Shiro again, only to fear losing him again. It was a feeling of never finding somewhere, or someone, that would stay. The feeling of not being good enough.

“I don’t really know, Keith. I do know that I like spending time with you. And I like your smile. And I like the way your eyes light up when we talk about things we could do back on Earth together. And the way you care about all of us. And just… you. I can’t stop thinking about you to be honest.” Keith’s breath hitched in his throat as he pulled back to look at Lance.

“Do you really mean that?” Lance smiled and nodded. Keith smiled back as the coldness of his anxiety was replaced with a warmth he had never known. “Can we do this then? When we’re back on Earth?” Lance brought his arms down, grasping Keith’s hands in his own.

“We can do it now, if you want. I know we’re kinda busy saving the universe and all, but I want to try if you want to too.” Keith looked down at their hands, his own pale ones contrasting with Lance’s tan ones. They were different in a lot of ways, but they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces, complimenting one another in multiple aspects of their lives, including battle, and in the simple things, like this moment.

“I worry about you a lot, you know. I don’t want it to get in the way of how we work as a team, with us and with everyone else. If we do this, it’s paladin duties first.” Keith looked back up at Lance, who was looking back at him with as much fire in his eyes as there was in Keith’s soul.

“How about we keep doing what we’ve been doing, and we go from there? It’s not like we have to announce it, or do anything official about it. As long as I get to keep doing this with you, I don’t care how we do it.” Lance pulled Keith back to him, smashing his face against his chest. Keith put his arms around Lance once again. “Paladin duties first, though. I get that and totally agree, babe.” If Keith could see Lance’s face he knew it would have that stupid smirk on it.

“Shut up. And don’t call me that. Especially in front of the others.” Keith pouted and flicked Lance’s back with his finger. Lance laughed in return. “Happy New Year, Lance.” Keith laughed as Lance squeezed him tighter, and Keith wriggled out of the crushing embrace. Lance took this opportunity to tackle Keith down, peppering his face with kisses and tickling his sides.

“I love your laugh.” Lance grinned widely as Keith’s strength faltered. Keith wriggled his body to get out of Lance’s grasp, and his stomach was beginning to get sore from laughing. To be honest, Keith didn’t care if he was tickled to death by Lance. This little slice of happiness was everything to him. They were young and fighting a war, and Keith never thought he’d get to have happiness like this. But here they were, ending Earth’s holiday season with a happy New Year. Keith’s first New Year with a family. Keith’s first New Year with someone he loved. 


End file.
